Mistletoe
by ashleywritesx3
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet under the mistletoe on Christmas. OneShot. R


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to J.K. Rowling

Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch of her year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even she couldn't have seen this coming.

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS." Her overly excited redhead friend called out from the common room.

Hermione groaned and rolled over, desperately hoping for a few more minutes of silence. But knowing Harry and Ron, no such luck.

"HERMIONE, GET DOWN HERE BEFORE WE HEX YOUR DOOR OFF." The insufferable redhead yelled out again.

"I'll tell you what I'd like to hex off," Hermione mumbled to herself while getting out of bed. She glanced at herself in the mirror. A lot had changed since she was a first year. Her hair was no longer bushy, but fell in sleek, shiny waves to the middle of her back. Her clothes no longer were limp and too big, but full with the gracious curves she had been given. Her heart-shaped face accentuated her glorious body. Needless to say, she attracted a lot of male attention everywhere she went. But they would all be blown away with one look at her eyes. The same eyes she hid behind her books as a child, mocha brown with a certain fire to them, now held confidence and a type of "don't mess with me before I slap you like I did to Malfoy look."

Malfoy. The very person she had been dreaming about before Harry and Ron so rudely had to wake her. She could not get the Slytherin out of her mind. He grew up a lot too. Quidditch played a major part in all of it. The skinny kid he used to be now grew into a well muscled teenager, with his chiseled features silky blonde platinum hair, trademark smirk, gorgeous gray eyes that Hermione could just drown in, and soft, pink, kissable-

"HERMIONE!" yelled out a voice.

"I'M COMING!" she yelled back. "Damn them, ruining my daydreams." She thought. Hermione quickly pulled on her red silk robe that came up to the middle of her thighs and walked down to the common room.

"Finally, Hermione, what took so long?" Ron called out.

"Nothing really, just reminiscing," Hermione replied back with a dazed look on her face.

"Uh okay, let's open presents now!" Ron said.

But before anyone else could bat an eye, Parvati Patil ran into the room.

"Hermione, come quick, its Peeves," She said.

Hermione practically sprinted out of the room after Parvati told her where Peeves was, silk robe and all.

A moment of silence after the Head Girls departure was broken by Ron who asked Parvati, "What's Peeves up to this time?"

Parvati gave a haughty Slytherin smirk. "Nothing, I just thought our Head Girl needed to have some…fun." She said slyly.

* * *

Meanwhile, poor Hermione was muttering to herself about Peeves, when suddenly she bumped into a person. She lost her footing and fell down, grabbing the only thing she could. Hermione gave a disgruntled sigh as she realized all her limbs were tangled in with another person, and that they were right on top of her. She slowly looked up to see who she had brought this upon and looked into the eyes of no one other then Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger. Out for a Christmas morning stroll are we," he said with his usual smirk.

"I am not in the mood Malfoy, it's Christmas and I have no intention of fighting with you, yet alone anyone else. Now if you could so kindly, GET YOURSELF OFF OF ME!" she said.

"Touchy, seems like I've hit a nerve." He said but took him himself off of Hermione.

Hermione got up and dusted herself off. When she looked up, she realized Malfoy was staring at her with amused eyes and arrogant smirk.

"Well I can see what has gotten your knickers in a twist," Malfoy said. "Dressed like that you were obviously going to meet someone, and fortunately ran into me."

"What are you talking ab-SHIT!" Hermione yelled as she looked at herself.

"Tsk Tsk, naughty mouth Granger. But seriously, were you going to meet someone? Malfoy asked almost _pleadingly._

"Well if you must know, Parvati said that Peeves was down at the Great Hall causing mayhem, and as Head Girl, I ought to check it out. Since your Head Boy, I think we should both go."

"Finally gone crazy have you Granger? Peeves is up in the Astronomy Tower dropping things at unsuspecting students. Didn't you know? Dumbledore had someone go tell the Head Boy and Girl."

"That little," Hermione cut herself short before she said things she did not at all want to about a fellow housemate. "I have to go. Goodbye Malfoy." Hermione walked about two steps before crashing into a solid invisible wall. "Hey, what gives? Malfoy quit it, and let me out now!"

"I'm not doing it," he yelled back. Hermione and Draco walked around but then discovered that they were trapped in an invisible box.

"Let's see if we can levitate each other out of here." Hermione said.

Malfoy nodded his head, and they both turned their heads towards the ceiling. Both of them stood, as if not believing what was in front of their own eyes.

Hermione recovered her first and whispered out, "Mistletoe." She turned to look at Draco who was still shocked and slapped his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked.

Hermione pointed at the mistletoe. "I don't want to kiss you," she practically screeched. She noticed Malfoy's eyes have a bit of hurt in them before the look was gone.

"Look, like it or not, if we want to get out of this box, we're going to have to." Malfoy replied bitterly.

"Never," Hermione said. She was backing up to the wall, and Malfoy was moving in closer and closer, until he was an inch away from her face. She took one look into Malfoy's eyes and practically melted. She would've fallen if it wasn't for the wall holding her up. His eyes were smoldering. They had fire and something else she couldn't quite name buried in their depths.

He took a step closer so they were touching and put his hands on either side of her head, against the wall.

"But I guess we should, so we can get out." Hermione said breathlessly.

Malfoy gave a genuine smile before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Hermione's hands automatically moved to the back of his neck as his hands pulled her closer. They moved as one and each felt fireworks. They never wanted to let go of each other. Then they heard some snickering. They turned around and were met with giggling first years on their way to breakfast. Hermione and Draco turned back to face each other.

"Happy Christmas, _Draco_." Hermione whispered.

"Happy Christmas, _Hermione_." Draco whispered back before pulling her into a searing kiss.

And indeed, a very Happy Christmas it was.

**A/N So what do you think? Reviews Pleasee :]**


End file.
